Trust my betrayal
by LadyCash
Summary: He would never forgive her for this, never! Kagome betrayed Inuyasha, or was it the other way around?


This story was inspired by Splendent Goddess' story Trust . I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this fanfic.

"Bitch! How could you?" the words were laced with shock and grief.

Kagome stood there, bowstring still humming, fingers smarting from the release of her arrow. Remaining before her, supine and silent, was…..and suddenly, she saw it all clearly. Setup. She'd been set up by Naraku, and worse, had fallen for it. And InuYasha had seen it all. Her nightmare suddenly got worse.

"Inu-" she began.

"Shut Up." His voice was deadly cold, calm as the air before a storm. Sango and Miroku rushed into the clearing then, eyes widening as they took in the scene, and its obvious story. InuYasha stood before Kagome, slightly crouched in a clear defensive position. Behind him lay Kikyo, still and unmoving, an arrow jutting obscenely from her shoulder.

"But it wasn't-" Again Kagome tried to explain, but his rage cut her off, driving her back a step.

"I said Shut. Up!" A scream this time, his hands curling into fists, ears flat to his head. "How dare you! You had no right to interfere."

"Listen to me! Kikyo was possessed! I was trying to-" Desperation bled into her voice now, this was not supposed to happen! But he was suddenly there, nose to nose, and his anger was a physical thing between them. His eyes were hard and cold, none of the shy affection he sometimes showed present.

His voice was flat and final. "Go home."

She blinked at this impossibility. "It was a trick, InuYasha. I'd never-" Her voice was a thread of sound, laced liberally with shock and hurt of her own, at his distrust.

He threw his head back and screamed a wild inhuman sound of rage and grief. She staggered back a step. Golden eyes layering into hers once again, he ground out, "Trick? You think this is funny, bitch? To shoot an unarmed woman? To kill her? Kikyo? I hate you. "

And then before she could draw breath to answer, he stepped up to her again and screamed. "GO HOME!"

Sango and Miroku were speechless, struggling to make sense of the situation.

"InuYasha, maybe we should let Kagome expl-" Miroku tried to reason, to no avail.

"Back off, Bouzu! This is none of your concern." the rage within the hanyou was so great that his words trembled with emotion. Behind the monk, Sango tried to catch Kagome's eye, to silently ask what to do, how to help. But Kagome was done.

"Fine." Her own voice flat. InuYasha swung round to her again. She gave him a single sharp nod, turned on her heel, and vaulted over the well rim. He was left with the look of anguish, shock and bitterness she threw him before turning.

At her departure, the silence in the clearing seemed unnaturally loud. Despite the dangerous aura swirling about the hanyou, Miroku cleared his breath to try again. "Eh, InuYasha...perhaps there is more to this than we can see. Don't you think you should let Kagome -?"

"Do Not." InuYasha cut him off with a scathing glare. "Do not say her name. She-" Cutting off his own words, he stumbled over to the miko lying motionless the arrow mocked him with betrayal and theft. Betrayal by the one he considered his best friend, and theft of the first woman he loved, that he had vowed to protect. He could hardly bear to see it.

How could Kag-SHE do this? She knew how he felt for the undead miko. He thought she understood. How many times did she comfort and encourage him about the situation? But now...what on earth possessed her to do this? The pain was almost overwhelming.

"Do...would you like some help?" Sango's voice was soft, coming from his left shoulder. She wasn't sure at all what had occurred, but figured calming the hanyou down was the best way to find out.

Drawing a shuddery breath, said hanyou shook his head in denial, and dropped to his knees before the dead miko's remains. Slowly, he removed his haori, and with shaky, hesitant hands, reached to gather up Kikyo within its folds.

Miroku touched Sango on the shoulder, motioning her to come away with him. Their friend was clearly unable to think clearly, so it would be up to them to unravel this tale. Neither spoke until they were well away from the clearing.

"What do you think houshi? What happened back there? Surely Kagome wouldn't just..." the taijiya's voice trailed off with the wrongness of the thought. At her shoulder, Kirara chirped in soothing assurance. "There has to be another explanation!"

Miroku nodded, brows knitted in thought. "I agree, Sango. Kagome wouldn't do such a thing unprovoked. Something else lies behind this. "He walked on another few paces. "We must allow InuYasha to calm down a bit before we question him further. He's too erratic right now."

Sango groaned. "That could take forever, Miroku! We need to get Kagome back here to tell us her side of the story." As the only way to retrieve said girl was by the aforementioned hanyou, Sango cursed. The likelihood of that happening anytime soon was nil. "Damn."

"Indeed." the monk responded. "Let's head to Kaede's. InuYasha will doubtless come there with Kikyo's remains." Thinking suddenly about the young kitsune presently playing with the village children, he continued. "I think we should keep this from Shippo until we can sort it out clearly. No need to add fuel to the fire." At his side, the taijiya and neko nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the well…..

"Damn it!" Kagome struck the side of the well yet again, ignoring the pain from her bruised and bleeding hand.

How stupid could she be? Of course it was Naraku all along! If only she had waited for InuYasha to show up, which he would have eventually, this would never have happened. He would have seen himself the truth of the matter. Giving a remarkably savage snarl, Kagome grasped the rungs of the ladder and began ascending to the well house. Of course, Naraku would have known that, too. Would have made sure to push all Kagome's buttons to elicit just the right (Wrong!) response, retaliation against the undead miko.

And while Kagome was no slouch in understanding Naraku's twisted ways, she had been unable to discern the true intention, being driven by fear and anger at the thought of InuYasha being hurt. Once again she cursed her own inexperience.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Heart breaking, tears spilling, she stumbled out of the well house and across the shrine. She was both grieving and angry, at both herself and her hanyou companion. "How could he think that I'd just kill her without good reason? How could he say those things?" But of course, she knew. He loved Kikyo, with a love that remained loyal and true even after fifty years, even after death.

His words hit her hard, though. That he wouldn't even let her explain, said such hurtful things, drove to the core of her and left her shaken and confused. How would they ever overcome this?

He would never forgive her for this, never!


End file.
